


Insufferable Countdown

by mochajelled



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, Fluff and Angst, Kageyama Rare Pair Week, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, completely self indulgent fluff, kageyama tobio - Freeform, this was my fave day i love soulmates so much, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochajelled/pseuds/mochajelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was never one to care about soulmates or anything like that, so he's completely confused when his heart starts beating faster and his breath is running short when there are less than two minutes in the timer on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama rare pair week // Day 2: soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insufferable Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Day two for the [ Kageyama rare pair week](http://kageyama-rarepairweek.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thanks so much for makki and hell for looking over this and being my betas (and maybe you don't remember irresponsible parent but you gave me this prompt :9).

He looked down to his arm, the counter getting closing than ever to zero.

 

According to the popular knowledge he had acquired during his life, he was two minutes away from meeting his soulmate.

 

He had known for a fact that this was going to be his _big day_ , but Kageyama thought that doing his regular activities would be the best way to forget about the matter and make the encounter happen as naturally as it could be. Going to his morning classes in college, grabbing lunch in a near café, and studying for his test with barely anything sticking to his memory had been routinary steps for the day.

 

Tobio would never in his right mind admit he was nervous to the point that he could even feel a little frightened, yet he had to recognize that he had been incredibly distracted all day long, not even paying attention when he heard the weather forecast in his room.

 

June 10th, 2016, 87% humidity with a near 93% probability of rain.

 

Now he could realize his fatal mistake.

 

He was one minute and seventeen seconds away from meeting the seemingly love of his life and he looked pathetic; standing alone in a sideway, drenched down to the socks, trying to protect a canned chicken soup he had bought for dinner just before a torrential rain fell down from the sky. What a great first impression would this be.

 

Tobio was completely lost in his mind, he did not even have a close idea of what he should do. Stay there where nothing worse could happen? Try to move elsewhere and hopefully secure his groceries? If he moved there was a chance that he wouldn’t look up to see his fated partner. However, he was standing there, and he could see no one in a forty three second range.

 

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a brief moment, feeling the raindrops violently hitting his face. He stopped to think; why was he so anxious? There was never a big appeal for him in finding love or even friends. His time alone was sacred, and he couldn’t think as clear when he was surrounded by others.

 

But now he was nineteen years old, studying a career and sooner or later he would have to build his own life.

 

He wasn’t too fond of the idea of being in a romantic relationship yet but, if he could meet someone to rely on and that would rely on him in return, he would look forward to it. Having someone that would never leave him.

 

Well, at least he wanted to try.

 

The only sound he could hear aside from the heavy downpour was his heart pounding against his ear. Tobio was completely frozen in place, after giving up on the idea of watching his timer once more. Time could be walking faster or slower since he had lost all sense of it. This would be his only investment in the idea of finding his soulmate and if it didn’t work, he’d give up on it.

 

He was immersed in his thoughts, trying to avoid counting down the seconds and instead thinking if he had enough milk cartons back in his apartment. He remembered he had bought a pair just a few days ago but he well knew he could have easily chucked down a liter per second with all of this pressure. He smiled nervously, his eyes still fixed on his soaked shoes.

 

“Hey, you! Across the street,” a voice appeared from the sidewalk in front of him, a man pushing a bicycle, face invisible under his raincoat. “Do you need any help? You're looking as if you have been petrified!”

 

He felt his face burn underneath the freezing droplets.

 

Was this it? Was this _the_ moment?

 

As soon as he cleared his throat to answer to the other party a blasting thunder roared in the sky, lightning blinding him for an instant.

 

“Ugh! I'm so sorry, but I have to leave real quick.” The guy hadn't finished his sentence when he hopped into his bike and drove away as fast as he safely could.

 

Tobio snapped back into reality.

 

Wait. _Was that it?!_

 

Destiny should've been shitting him. There was no way that he had just found his soulmate and now he was just running away. There was no way in hell that he would leave things like this. He jumped in fright as he started flexing his joints to prepare for a run. Just where did that guy go? Tobio looked to his timer in instinct, he just noticed it'd be interesting to see it in zeros-... as it was supposed to.

 

Because that's what happens when the countdown ends, right?

 

When one meets their soulmate as he _just did._

 

Then why did he have still ten seconds left on his arm?!

 

That was the final straw that made Tobio completely lose it.

 

A glacial chill pierced him from head to toe. He felt sick and terrified, in utter shock about what had just happened. All of his muscles stiffened right when he was about to sprint to go where the bicycle guy had left to.

 

He wanted to run, he wanted to shout, but no part of his body reacted to his wishes.

 

Maybe if he ran to the main road he would find him, he would tell him that he was his fated partner, that he would never make him feel this damn alone.

 

That was it, it sunk to his head like a bullet.

 

Alone.

 

Now he would be alone for the rest of his life.

 

He would be abandoned forever, tossed aside as everyone else found their own soulmates.

 

Now he was completely terrified, it hurt, it hurt like a dagger to realize it.

 

He now wanted to cry and scream, because there was no way anything could happen in four more seconds.

 

Instead of sprinting and fighting as much as he wanted, his legs felt weak and vulnerable as the rest of him did. He fell to his knees, tightening his arms, embracing himself, in hopes to release some of the despair that was choking him. The concrete kept him pinned down and the ceaseless deluge was pushing him harder every time

 

Everything had been a mistake, he was always right in not caring about this stuff, but the foolish act of expecting something at the last moment was what wrecked him.

 

He sighed deeply, feeling a collision that finally made him hit the ground. The clashing noise the blow made could be easily compared to the thunder from mere seconds ago. His left side started aching and burning, a car could've crashed against him and he wouldn't have noticed.

 

“Aaagh! God fucking dammit!”

 

Except that cars didn't talk.

 

Nor did they cry.

 

A loud bawling followed by even more curses came after that exclamation. Tobio could swear there was someone else there but he didn't care. He had had enough of this shit.

 

He joined the other soul with tears that felt like acid, and didn't even try to restrain himself from realising sorrow howls.

 

Both voices cried almost in unison as loud as their lungs could bare. Gross gasping accompanied by yells and insults thrown to no specific addressee until they slowly died in their throats.

 

The rain was not as violent as before, but it helped to wash off those bitter tears from Tobio’s face. The raging fury had vanished, now leaving a tremendous hole in the pit of his stomach.

 

He felt pathetic and useless, but couldn't find the strength within to help him get up, at least not for the moment. He sulked and chattered his teeth so hard they could break, but he couldn't care less.

 

A sudden touch in his shoulder made him yelp. He felt his nerves crawl into his skin as he fiercely turned to the man in his right.

 

This one screeched in response, his fingers trembling and now unable to reach out to Kageyama. “Excuse me, are you okay? I'm so sorry for knocking you over.”

 

The man in question looked genuinely apologetic and slightly terrified, which only made Tobio look at him with deeply confused eyes.

 

“Excuse you? What?” he could barely process the words, much less understand them. He took a moment to take a better look at the guy in front of him. The left side of his face was completely scratched, there was blood coming out from either his nose or his lip, or both. His eyes were still puffy from crying but his breath was even. “Sorry, I'm the one that should apologize. It was stupid from me to stay like that in the middle of the sidewalk.”

 

“I have to admit that that was reckless but still, I shouldn't be running while its raining this heavy. I couldn't even see a feet away from me.”

 

“Well, uh, doesn't matter.” Kageyama pointed to the other's face. “That looks really painful, you should find help.”

 

The other guy trembled a little before bursting into laughter. Too painful apparently, because of the tensed gestures he was making. “Ouch, ouch, fuck. Sorry, it's just that I find this situation ridiculous. Thanks for your concern but I think I deserve it for panicking for such dumb reasons.”

 

Tobio raised an eyebrow but kept his comments for himself. Now the moment had passed, he had let it all out, and he tried to believe he was ready to continue with his life.

 

“At least let me take you to a clinic.” He wasn't too fond of hanging out with strangers but he had been the dumbass who caused it.

 

His pained face showed a weak forced smile, regardless, it felt warm. “I...I can't say no to that,” he turned around and crawled to a bunch of drenched papers scattered on the floor. “Let me just pick up my stuff, I was trying to keep them away from this rain but now my mid-partial project is completely screwed.”

 

Guilt painted Tobio’s face, thanks to him and his stupid self pitiness this guy was now injured and all of his work as useful as a dirty napkin. “Crap, do you need any help with it?” A blush full of shame busted in his face. “I...I’m not good with academics but I can transcribe it, and print it, or whatever I can do to pay you back for this mess.” His words came out full of confidence, but it faded with the last few words, along the harshness of the rain.

 

“Oh, really?” the other guy's eyes drifted away from his gaze as faint raindrops covered his overly freckled face.”Then-... let me take advantage of your kindness.” A shy grin made its way to his face as slightly bowed his head. “Yamaguchi Tadashi, 19 years old, sophomore majoring in Literature, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Kageyama helped Yamaguchi gather what could be rescued of his papers. Fortunately the rain had appeased as they walked side by side heading to a nearby pharmacy to get Yamaguchi some first aid. At first they didn't talk much, Kageyama introduced himself as well and told him he was also in his second year of college, only that his major was programming. They learnt that their schools were not that far away from each other, and that their apartments were close enough for them to share the same shopping district.

 

“Really? I majored in Literature because I wanted to work for a publishing house,” Yamaguchi giggled as they were reaching the main avenue. “but now I know my vocation. When I graduate, I'll get an education qualification so I can be a middle school teacher.”

 

“Moody preteens, high levels of hormones,” Kageyama shrugged from the single thought. “Makes me revive the worst years of my life.”

 

Tobio thought that it was a surprise that they were able to warm up to each other easily. Yamaguchi was a very polite person, he found conversation topics they could share without getting into uncomfortable silences.

 

“I'm sorry to hear that. I... I really hope that I can help so that no one else feels that way.” Yamaguchi walked some steps thoughtfully, before continuing the previous conversation. “It's cool that you went for programming so you can develop video games. Man without them, I swear I would've lost my mind in my own angsty teens.”

 

They talked some more as the sky finally stopped throwing annoying droplets. Clouds still covered the sky, hiding the rising heat of late Spring for a little longer.

 

“Well, we would make the perfect video game! You would do the programing and I would write the story.” Yamaguchi wanted to light up the conversation as they reached the pharmacy. “Not now, maybe someday… And it doesn't need to have a compelling game play or deep narrative. We could even have a ball crossing doors and it would still be awesome.” They both laughed fondly at the idea, Kageyama with almost all of his muscles relaxed.

 

“Don't underestimate me, I may have only a few semesters of experience but I can program some codes pretty well.” He gave a smug grin to the air while they reached the small doctor's office beside the drugstore.

 

“I bet. Now you totally need to show me some day.” They stood outside of the door and fell silent. “I guess this is a goodbye?” Being so invested in the conversation they both forgot this was just a brief moment they got to spend together. A few hours ago they completely ignored the existence of the other, but now they talked as if they had known each other for much longer.

 

“Wait! Let’s exchange mails, I still have to make up for this accident.” Kageyama quickly reached for his phone and within milliseconds prayed to every storm deity that existed that they hadn't murdered his mobile. He sighed in relief as he made sure it was working, a little humid but not too much, still he would check it more thoroughly later.

 

Tadashi took his phone out of his his backpack, in betterconditions than Kageyama’s for them to share their contact info. They both secured their phones carefully trying as much as possible to avoid contact with water. Yamaguchi fought back a dangerous burst of laughter that menaced with causing even more pain to his face with a low range of success.

 

“Well, it was a good accident in the end. I did get to meet someone interesting this day.”

He adjusted his bag back on its place and grabbed his right arm, looking at it full of nostalgia. “This once was fine,but next time you decide to curl up in the middle of the rain, you should choose a better place.”

 

Both remarks froze Kageyama, he had forgotten already of the earlier unfortunate event and found himself unable to say goodbye. Being with Yamaguchi made it easier to forget about reality, but he decided it was time to face it. He was wearing a short sleeve so the only thing he had to do was gather all of his courage to drift his eyes and turn his arm.

 

And there it was, a timer marking zeros.

 

His serene expression changed with a pained twitch. He swallowed the feeling and tried to keep his composure at least until he was away from Yamaguchi, and instead, focused on replying with his comment. “Don't mind it, it will never happen again, it wasn’t supposed to happen but, oh well,” he gave another glance to his set timer, “I guess I won't have any more time to spare on it.”

 

“I guess I could say the same,” Yamaguchi rolled up his sleeve and showed his own timer to Tobio. “This is my first time looking at it like this. I can't believe I won't see the numbers running ever again.”

 

“Really? You too?” Kageyama looked surprised at him. “It stopped while I was standing in the rain, but that _fated meeting_ never happened”

 

“Seriously? Mine stopped somewhere while I was running.” Yamaguchi scratched his head with a hint of embarrassment. “Actually I was running in panic, my timer was almost in zeros and there was no one around, I freaked out and headed to the main street so I could manage to get in time to-...wherever one is supposed to be.”

 

“I thought of doing that too but,” He tried to shove away the memory and shame of it. “I panicked, my timer was barely a few seconds away from reaching zero, and I knew that I wouldn't be able reach anyone so I just, fell down to my knees.”

 

Silence. They were facing towards each other, unable to look anywhere but the floor. Bringing that up had turned the atmosphere awkward, making the space outside of the doctor’s office seem more cramped.

 

A few moments passed before Tadashi dared to speak up, filled with curiosity and a hint of realization. “Are you saying that, you were supposed to meet your soulmate in the middle of the rain?”

 

“I think, yes?”

 

“So, our timers were reaching zero at nearly the same time, we were both in panic because there was no one around.”

 

“And you ran into me.”

 

“More like you knocked me down.”

 

“Hey, I already said sorry for that.”

 

“I know, I just wanted to mess with you. “

 

The both of them sunk in deep thought before bringing up their realization.

 

“So-... Let's say,” Yamaguchi was the one to tempt the idea first. “What are the odds of you and me being, you know…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Soulmates?”

 

Neither spoke up, afraid of taking the thought for granted. They both knew that there hadn't been anyone else near, and that the timer was supposed to mark the exact time when you met your soulmate. There was no room for doubt, but they were still keen to believe it and suffer another unnecessary heartbreak.

  
“Good evening.” Tobio said rigid and with a higher volume than necessary. “Kageyama Tobio, 19 years old, sophomore majoring in Computer Systems Engineering, and, and-...” Kageyama gulped heavily, preparing to let out all of the words in one go. “And if you let me, I would be honored to be your soulmate.” He took a deep breath, letting out all of his tension. “It is my pleasure to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hopefully loving this ship Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ
> 
> You can found me in tumblr as [ mochhio](http://mochhio.tumblr.com). Feel free to come by and say hi and share the love for this boys <3.


End file.
